From the German publication DE-OS No. 26 28 788 a method for fixing a loom beam is known in which the loom beam is supported and clamped in position by two bearing shafts.
The loom beam includes two parallel and spaced beam or side flanges (lateral flanges, disks or cheeks) which are respectively engaged by the bearing shafts when the loom beam is in the supported position.
The bearing shafts are actuated by respective adjusting drives which are controlled by limit switches after aligning the loom beam with respect to a pressing drum. When the loom beam is in the aligned position, the pressing drum, roller or drum is moved so as to be positioned between the side flanges for providing a smoothing of the coiled turns.
Although this method seems to be sound with respect to a central alignment of the loom beam relative to the pressing drum, it does not take into consideration the manufacturing tolerances of the side flanges and other parts of the loom beam. These manufacturing tolerances are of relevant magnitude and arise between the inner surfaces of the plates and the outer surface thereof against which the bearing shafts act. Thus, the central alignment of the loom beam fluctuates by this tolerance so that the pressing drum must be shortened at least by this tolerance at each side in order to avoid a contact thereof with the side flanges.
In practice, this had led to shortening of the pressing drum at each side by, e.g. 8 mm so that the coiled material was not contacted by the pressing drum along a length of 2.times.8 mm. Consequently, this area could not be smoothed by the pressing drum resulting in defects when producing a weaver's beam as the smoothed threads are differently arranged than the unfinished threads and also have different characteristics, e.g. better reeling off qualities.